Very Nice
by kencall rise
Summary: Nakamoto Yuta seorang uke yang terkenal bisa membuat semua seme terjerat oleh pesonanya, tapi ada satu seme yang tak terjerat sedikit pun pada pesonanya dan Yuta geram karena hal itu , ia berusaha membuat seme itu jatuh ke pelukannya /Yuta x Taeyong/ Yuta x Everyone
1. Chapter 1 : Hansol

**Main cast : Yutae ofc NCT member except mini rookies**

 **Genre : humor, yaoi, ngenes(?) receh g**

 **Rated : T ajah ah insaf :v /apaini**

 **Length : Oneshoot!**

 **Summarry : Nakamoto Yuta seorang uke yang terkenal bisa membuat semua seme terjerat oleh pesonanya, tapi ada satu seme yang tak terjerat sedikit pun pada pesonanya dan Yuta geram karena hal itu**

 **ia berusaha membuat seme itu jatuh ke pelukannya-**

 **VERY NICE**

 **INSPIRED BY SEVENTEEN**

 **HASIL KOLABORASI AUTHOR FEAT. VERNON :'V uhuk g yg bener**

 **Dont Read please**

* * *

 **\- Hansol**

namja berperawakan tinggi itu sibuk memperhatikan guru yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas dengan pandangan bosan

sumpah demi tinggi badannya, ia bahkan bisa menjelaskan ulang materi ini. tapi mengingat absennya yang lumayan banyak, membuat hansol mengurungkan niatnya untuk membolos

demi ijazah sih /plak hehe

pas sedang boring - boringnya itu, mata nya menangkap perawakan namja manis yang sibuk berjalan beriringan dengan temannya

hansol tetap memperhatikan namja itu dengan pandangan kagum,

namja itu manis bgt sih ,

haha

yuta, yang merasa dipandangi oleh seseorang menatap seorang pemuda tampan yang kini sedang melambaikan tangannya.

tak lama kemudian yuta tersenyum lebar seraya melayangkan wink nya pada hansol,

sebelum ia menghilang di koridor

membuat hansol tersenyum - senyum sendiri tanpa sadar

" Pletak! " hansol mengaduh sakit tatkala pelipisnya terkena lemparan spidol park seongsaenim

" Ji Hansol cepat keluar dan lari 50keliling di lapang sekarang! "

diam diam hansol mengutuk seongsaenim botak tersebut, tapi tak apalah yang penting nanti sepulang sekolah ia harus bisa mendapatkan yuta ' pikirnya

" Cepat hansol kau mau hukumanmu ku tambah? "

" ah ye "

* * *

 **-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2 : Taeil

**Main cast : Yutae ofc NCT member except mini rookies**

 **Genre : humor, yaoi, ngenes(?) receh g**

 **Rated : T ajah ah insaf :v /apaini**

 **Length : Oneshoot!**

 **Summarry : Nakamoto Yuta seorang uke yang terkenal bisa membuat semua seme terjerat oleh pesonanya, tapi ada satu seme yang tak terjerat sedikit pun pada pesonanya dan Yuta geram karena hal itu**

 **ia berusaha membuat seme itu jatuh ke pelukannya**

 **VERY NICE~~~**

 **SONG INSPIRED BY SEVENTEEN**

 **STORY BY FLOWERCROWN ONLY**

 **Happy Read^^**

* * *

 **taeil**

taeil sibuk bermain pokemon go(?) yang akhir - akhir ini melanda seluruh dunia dengan kegregetannya(?)

tak masalah lagi pula taeil hanya ingin melihat pokemon saja, bukan memainkannya (lah) :'v

" duk duk " taeil mendongkakkan kepalanya tatkala dilihatnya seorang namja manis terkesan cantik berjalan di atas bangunan yang lumayan tinggi diatas nya

taeil melongo sejenak,

astaga

apa namja itu malaikat ataukah bidadari? ia sangat menawan dimata taeil

taeil bahkan sampai tak sadar namja tadi sudah kemana saking terpesonanya dengan aura si namja manis

" bugh! " sebuah pukulan buku dikepalanya menyadarkan taeil, rasa sakit dengan cepat menyebar di sekitar pelipisnya . taeil mendelik tajam, menatap dengan aura membunuh pada seorang namja yang memiliki surai putih dengan garis hitam setengahnya

" kau kenapa hyung? aneh sekali kau mendongkak ke atas dengan mulut terbuka, kukira kau kesurupan " ujar taeyong setengah bertanya pada taeil, sementara taeil bersiap menghajar taeyong yang seenak jidatnya mengira ia kesurupan

namun taeil mengubah arah kakinya(?) menjadi lari

" yakk! mati kau lee taeyong! " dan suara tawa lee taeyong mengiringi acara kejar - kejaran mereka

sementara seseorang yang sebenarnya bersembunyi sejak tadi perlahan menampakkan batang hidungnya,

" akh dia tampan sekali " puji yuta seraya memandang punggung taeyong yang sudah menghilang

* * *

 **Tuberculosis :v**

 **next**

 **mind to RnR? /wink/**


	3. Chapter 3 : Lee taeyong

**Very Nice : The Target**

 **Taeyong x Yuta**

 **inspirasi : Seventeen**

* * *

Yuta sibuk membaca beberapa buku di perpustakaan, mata yuta dengan bosan menelusuri kata demi kata yang menurutnya sangat memuakkan

Yuta benci pelajaran Bahasa yang mengharuskannya membaca,

" Taeyong kalau tidur jangan disini " gerutu namja dengan logat aneh nya, yuta mengernyit mendapati nama pujaan hatinya disuarakan oleh orang lain

Yuta pun melongokan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang namja tampan sedang tidur dengan beberapa buku sebagai bantalnya,

 **Oh tuhan ku cinta dia**

 **ku sayang dia**

 **rindu dia**

 **pengen jadian**

Yuta menatap taeyong lekat, lalu ia pun melangkahkan kakinya

Meskipun yuta dikagumi oleh semua seme di sekolahnya, sekalipun ia tak tertarik pada salah satu diantara mereka

ia lebih tertarik pada taeyong, yang tak pernah berusaha mengejarnya bahkan tertarik padanya sekalipun

malah terbalik, ia yang tergila - gila pada taeyong,

" Hei tampan! bisakah kita hidup bersama suatu saat ? " lirih yuta seraya membenarkan posisi tidur taeyong, lalu dikecupnya pipi taeyong

" tidurlah yang nyenyak taeyong, aku mencintaimu " isak yuta lalu setelahnya namja manis itu pergi,

Taeyong meraba pipinya yang baru dicium yuta,

" kenapa kau mencintaiku yuta ? " tanya taeyong pada sosok yuta yang sudah menghilang

* * *

TBC


End file.
